


You Had Me at Hello

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Barista Castiel, Baristas, Cameras, Castiel in Glasses, Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Destiel Daily Drabble, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, Hipster Castiel, Hipsters, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mechanic Jo, My First Destiel Fanfic, Portland Oregon, Tattoo Artist Lucifer, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak: wannabe filmmaker with hipster glasses working full-time at the indie coffee shop to pay the rent.</p><p>Dean Winchester: orphaned mechanic living paycheque-to-paycheque with no dreams and a little brother at Stamford.</p><p>The two polar opposites are just trying to survive in downtown Portland, Oregon. But fate has its twisted path, and nothing will stop them from getting their happy ever after--even if they don't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wattpad Fanfic Friday Coffee Shop AU challenge.
> 
> Co-created with forxmars on Instagram. See her page here: http://i.instagram.com/forxmars/

The smell of strong coffee and hot milk wafted through the air as the cuckoo clock rung seven o'clock. Castiel Novak wiped his tortoiseshell vintage glasses on his barista's apron. Damn. They were already foggy with steam from the espresso machine and sunlight piercing through the curtains. He strolled towards the door and flipped the sign to Open. 

"Morning, Uriel." Cas said more flirtatiously than humanly possible.

"Castiel, I believe that is hardly proper behaviour for the workplace." Uriel replied in his normal bland and strict voice. 

"But come on Urie, you know you like it!" Cas nagged. 

Lucifer wandered over. "Cassie, are you bothering Uriel again?" 

"Me! Never!" Cas replied, played innocent, 

"He most definitely was," Uriel sharply replied. "Well, Lucifer, I best be going. Sorry to leave so soon, but Zach and I--my boyfriend--are celebrating our third anniversary. Crowley said I could take the day off. Bye, Luci." He nodded sharply towards Cas. "Castiel."

As soon as Uriel left, Cas leaned on the cash register in his typical love-struck teenage girl pose. Luci reached behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of whisky. 

"Luc! That's not yours to take. And it's hardly even 7:30. I mean, you work at a tattoo parlour, for God's sake. They don't want you drunk on the job." Luci poured himself a glass. 

"Whatever. It's Portland. No one cares." Lucifer took the stopper out of the bottle. "You really like him, don't you?" he said, mocking Cas.

"Who?!" Cas snapped out of his daze all startled, "Dean, it's obvi. Cassie you're head over heels." Luci replied.

"Yeah but he's straight. I already tried." Cas moped. He walked over to the coffee counter, made himself a pity latte, not even bothering to put his $4.95 in the tip jar.

"Well, maybe you should stop messing around with your stupid vintage video cameras and try harder."

"Don't call them stupid. They're for creating art. Heck, they're works of art themselves."

Luci choked on his liquor. "Art? Pfft. This is art." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal three pinup mermaids etched on his left bicep. 

Cas rolled his eyes. "Which reminds me, don't you have a job to get back to?"

"Riiiight. That." The tattoo artist drained his glass and left the cafe just as Gabriel Novak entered.

"Hey, Lucifer," Gabe said . "Cassie. What was that all about?"

"Hmm. What? Nothing. Just...guy stuff. Totally, completely, 100% heterosexual guy stuff." Cas stuttered.

"Like your crush on Dean?" Gabe smirked.

Cas blushed. "No. What do you mean? I don't have a crush on him. Haha. Good one. Oh look. It's eight o'clock, better start prepping the tables...it's eight o'clock!"

Cas ran to the coffee counter, muttering to himself. "Americano, milk and one sugar, double slice of apple pie, baked for 3 minutes at 325°, latest issue of 'Classic Cars'..." He balanced the coffee, pie, and magazine on one arm and placed them on a table just as an absolutely stunning man walked in. Well, Cas thought he was absolutely stunning. He had sandy hair, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a plaid shirt, baseball cap, and jeans. Cas thought that no matter how much money he spent on skinny jeans, lace-up Oxfords, and beanies, he would never look as good as Dean Winchester. He would also never be noticed by Dean Winchester.

"Dean," Cas breathed dreamily.

"Very heterosexual," whispered Gabe in his little brother's ear.

Cas corrected himself. "I mean, hey man." 

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Dean replied, eating a forkful of pie. He always ate the pie first. 

"Not much, not much at all," Cas swept a bit of hair away from his forehead. "What about you?"

"I'm working on this old Mustang some girl brought in, I just can't figure out how to.fix the radi--are those new glasses?"

Cas' heart skipped a beat. "Me? Are you talking to me?"

"No, dumbo, the picture on the wall. Yeah, you. The ones yesterday were black. These ones are like,  
swirly brownish And bigger. I swear to God, if your glasses get any bigger, you're gonna look like one of those anime dudes."

Cas' frames had been getting progressively bigger and bigger. They made his already-huge baby blue eyes pop.

"Why, yes, they are new. Are they alright?"

"Yeah, Cas, definitely. You look pretty good in them, actually. I gotta go now though. My shift's starting in five. Nice seeing you."

Somehow Cas managed to wait until Dean left before squealing. "Gaaaabe! OMG. Did you hear that? He said I looked--" Cas put a hand over his heart. "--pretty good."

"Don't blow out my eardrums, baby bro. But remember, he flirts with everybody. Every single guy and every single girl."

"Wait, what? Guy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's bi?"

"Yeah, obviously. Didn't he--oh." Gabe clapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh no. You don't know. He didn't tell! Okay, forget I said anything." 

"There's no way on earth I'm forgetting that. That means I could have a chance. With Dean Winchester. How'd you know, anyway?"

"Sammy. My boyfriend at Stanford who just so happens to be brothers with your soon-to-be boyfriend."

Cas knew he loved Dean the first time he laid eyes on him. Now that he knew he had a chance, he was determined to make Dean love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost the exact same routine was repeated the next day, except Uriel was back on duty and Tuesday's pie was cherry. However, this time Cas left his usual shy, anxious, nerdy self behind in the dust.

"Hi Dean."

"Hey Cas. What's up? I still don't know how to fix that darn radio, it's driving me--" Dean barged on, not waiting for Cas' reply. This time, though, he got one.

"I'm fine, thanks. In fact, more than fine. I learned something yesterday that I think will have a huge impact on my life. A good impact."

"Whoa, there. What kind of an impact?"

"Oh, nothing really. I'm sure you'll hear about it at some point."

"Okay then. Bye, Cas." He picked up his cup of coffee and napkin and headed towards the door.

"Bye. Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"For the radio, try replacing the fuse box."

\- - -

That's odd. Cas seemed a little more assertive today. I've never seen him actually say something without being questioned.

"Hey Jo!" Dean waved to Jo Harvelle, his best friend and co-mechanic.

"Hi. Everything alright? You look like something's bothering you." She replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...Cas seemed bolder today. He actually said how he was doing without bouncing the question back to me."

"Huh," Jo pondered. "I wonder why. Anyway, there's a new car for you. The Mustang's all done. It was the fuse box."

"Fuse box, huh? Thanks. I'll get to it." Dean walked over to the garbage can and chucked in his coffee cup. He was almost about to throw away the napkin when he noticed a grease-smeared hand written message on it. In blue pen ink, it read:

503-2758-4070 Tonight at my place, 7 p.m. XOXO, Cas


	3. Chapter 3

Cas paced the floor of his tiny apartment. He was nervous. Really nervous. Why was he nervous? He'd been waiting years for this opportunity. Three years, five months, and 22 days, in fact. So why was he so darn nervous?

Dean sat down on the futon in his bachelor pad. He was nervous. Really nervous. Why was he so nervous? Yeah, he lied to Cas once about Jo being his girlfriend. But it was one time! Dammit, Sammy. You had to go and tell. Why was he so darn nervous?

\- - -

Dean pulled up in the Impala, hands shaking on the steering wheel. Cas lived right above the Fallen Angel Café and Bar, so it was easy to find. He looked up from his snow-white knuckles just in time to see Cas standing awkwardly in the doorframe. 

"Come on in!" Dean yelled.

Cas ran to the car and hopped in. A disgusted look crossed the barista's face, but he quickly brushed it off. 

"You look nice," Dean said, his eyes fixed on the steering wheel.

"Thanks, so do...you...." Cas stared at Dean. They were almost wearing the exact same outfit. Dean had on a red and blue plaid shirt, jeans, lace-up boots, and a Metallica tee. Cas was wearing a green and blue flannel, jeans (his were black and skinny-fit), Oxfords, and an Of Monsters and Men t-shirt.

"Twinsies." Cas called, crossing his fingers. 

Dean chuckled that incredible warm laugh of his. "Yeah. Wanna grab a bite? I know a place."

\- - -

"Table for two? Right this way, please." The waitress led them to a cozy table next to the window and set out menus. 

"Do you know what you want? Or do you need a minute?" Dean asked Cas.

"No, I'm ready." Cas waved the waitress over.

"I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with fries. Two cans of Pabst. Cas?"

"The kale and quinoa burger with goat cheese."

As soon as the waitress left, Dean gave Cas a look.

"Leafy greens? You're almost as bad as my brother!"

"It's the only vegetarian thing on the menu."

"You're vegetarian?!"

"Yes. And I'm open about it, unlike you being bisexual."

"How do you live without meat? Meat is life!"

"Excuse me? Meat is the death of animals!"

"We gotta farm! It keeps the environment stable!"

Cas threw up his hands. "You want to talk about the environment? I'll go first. You need to get rid of that." Cas pointed out the window to the Impala.

"Baby? I couldn't. There no way I'd ever. How dare you accuse me?"

Cas turned ruby red, but managed to say nothing for almost a solid minute. "We can't fight on our first date."

The waitress arrived soon after with their burgers, which they ate in relative good spirits, chatting good-naturedly about music and film.

After dinner, they returned to the café for coffee and a slice of leftover pie. 

"Dean," Cas wondered, "Why did you never tell me? I lived my life believing I never had a chance."

"I was scared, Cas. It seems silly now, but I was afraid. Of what people would say."

Cas sidled closer to Dean and sipped his coffee. "No, it's not silly. I understand. I felt the same way."

Dean stared at the floor. "You know, this is my first date with a guy."

"Mine too. I had crushes on a lot of guys, but I never liked them the way I loved you. I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."

They sat in silence, Cas' head on Dean's shoulder, and under his breath he muttered:

"Thank you, Sammy."

 

And they sat. And they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to comment and leave kudos. I love hearing what you have to say. If this is popular enough, I'm going to start a "Hipster Heaven" collection featuring:
> 
> Castiel (Barista)  
> Dean Winchester (Mechanic)  
> Lucifer (Tattoo Artist)  
> Gabriel (Bartender/Mixologist)  
> Charlie Bradbury (Comic book store owner)
> 
> Would anyone be interested in that? Again, big thanks! XO,
> 
> Daria Dixon


End file.
